Lose Yourself In The Music
by A Purebloods Worst Nightmare
Summary: Meet Ally, Perfect but nobody can see past her tiny flaws. Especially her bullys
1. Welcome To Her Hell

_Drip...Drip...Drip_

Blood dripped from the cuts on her small pale wrists, Tears poured from her chocolate brown eyes and heart wrenching sobs escaped her mouth.

'Why don't you just go and die?!'

'Nobody wants you here why are you still alive?'

'Go on a diet you fat bitch!'

Their harsh words were still fresh in her mind. Why was she still alive? Her parents were always away on business trips, Everyone at school hates her and her only friend moved to London a year ago.

She looked at her alarm clock. 6:45. She better get ready for hell at 8:00.

She picked out a pair of jeans, white shirt with a trendy red blazer and her chunky wedged boots. She also wore a few accessories: A black snapback, Multiple rings and her charm bracelett that her Grandma gave her in the will.

Walking out of the bathroom she took a good look at her reflection. Her mascara had smudged a little and her scars were on show but who cares?...That's right nobody.

Nobody cares if she dropped dead in the school cafeteria. In fact they would whip out their phones and take a video so they could put it on youtube for a couple of hits.

But this year is going to be different!

She was going to make this year the best that she could have ever!.

Who is she you may ask?

She is Allyson Marie Dawson and welcome to her hell

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/

**Hello! Please tell me what you think about this so far and tell me if I should make Austin the lead bully or her knight in shining armor **

**Read and Review!**

**~Liz**


	2. What Could Go Wrong?

She slowly walked out of the door to her black motorbike. Clipping on her helmet she started the engine. Today is her first and she is going to make a entrance.

Pulling up outside of the school she spotted the same people that were the reason that she suffered with self-esteem issues, The reason that her forearms are littered with scars and it's their fault that she starves herself...Who's 'they'? you may ask 'They' are:

Austin Moon

Cassidy Heart

and all of their little minions...

'Please don't see me, Please don't see me' she mentally pleaded hiding her face behind her hair...too late

"N'aaww Dorkson actually made a effort this morning" Austin laughed pinching her cheek. She just rolled her eyes and tried to make her way past them.

"I don't think so" James, Austins Best friend, said pulling her back by her tiny waist.

"Get off!" She yelled

"Oooh extra feisty today" Austin said taunted his arms

_"_Can't you just leave me alone?!" Ally Screamed flouncing her arms about. Suddenly Austins attention was no longer on the poor girls anger-ridden face but on her arms. She realized what he was looking at and pulled her sleeves down over her arms and walked past them whilst Austin stood there in shock.

"You coming babe?" Cassidy questioned the blonde haired boy gently tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah" He smiled half-hardheartedly following her to their first class of the semester...Music With Miss Wray

Ally on the other-hand sat in the janitors closet finishing off her new song that she had been working on. It meant a lot to her. It was all about her Grandparents.

Grandpa John and Grandma Sally

Her Grandmother had passed over a year ago and her Grandfather lived in the countryside in England...Lucky Git.

She smiled as she thought about her grandfather sat in a cottage finishing a jigsaw puzzle with a cheeky whiskey next to him. God she missed him.

The bell broke her thoughts and she looked at her watch 8:00 _Damn_

She was late for her first lesson of the semester. Pulling out her new timetable she looked at her first lesson...Music with Miss Wray

_What Could Go Wrong? _

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/


	3. Oh No

She stepped through the doors and was met with the glares of her fellow classmates.' Whta the hell did she ever do to them?' She thought. 'That's right, nothing!'

Taking a seat at the back she noticed that A) The teacher wasn't there and that B)The only spare seats left was one next to me and another next to Autumn Johnson, Cassidys BFFAE (Best Friend Forever And Ever). Ally was sat doodling in her jotter again. She was just about done when she heard someone walk into the class...It was them...

Cassidy and Austin walked into the room looking as bold as brass They looked over at Ally and said something to eachother. Austin then made his way up to the seat next to the tremberling girl whilst Casiddy sat next to Autumn.

Autumn wasn't a horrible girl like Cassidy. Infact they were polar opposites. Cassidy had Bleach blond hair which was always straight, blue eyes just like Austins, big boobs and she wore skimpy cloathing and a heafty amount of makeup...Baisically she was a slut...Autumn on the other hand had out of control red hair which she forced into two braids, Emereld eyes, A normal figure and she wore no makeup and mainly jeans and checkered shirts.  
The only reason that they hang out with each other is because they've been best friends since 1st grade and promised to be friends forever and ever. Autumn hates Cassidy bullying Ally. She doesn't see the point in making someone feel like crap day in day out. And has actually helped Ally out a few times like: she's walked her home a few times and she always drags Cassidy off to do something else.  
Allys thoughts were rudely interrupted again by someone poking her arm.

"Yes?" She asked facing the blonde haired boy who poked her.  
"I need to ask you something" He asked, his voice serious

"What?"

"D-did I cause them?"

"Huh?"

"Did I cause them?" he asked more confidently

"Cause what?" She acted dumb

"T-the scars" The colour drained from Allys face...

'So he did see them...Oh no'


End file.
